User blog:Neverworld/Champion Concept: Mayros, Orb of Darkness
Mayros, Orb of Darkness is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Mayros will change from Melee to Range.. His Q and his E will swap his use of Orb (Ranged) or Scythe (Melee). While in Orb-Stance Q will swap from Orb to Scythe-Stance, while E will swap from Scythe to Orb-Stance. If Q is used while Scythe(Melee) is activated, it will have a different effect than the swapping Q. Same as E will have a different effect when used while Orb is already active. His W will change depending on which Stance Mayros has. His Ultimate will never change. Mayros throws his Scythe in front of him. The Scythe will rotate while the Orb is in the middle of the rotation, it will deal physical damage in a 700 range and it deals the half of the damage when it comes back to Mayros. |leveling = Physical Damage |cooldown = |cost = 65/75/85/100/125 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} If used while in Orb Stance, Mayros throws the Scythe in a wide and short line (No Orb will appear to rotate the Scythe) and will knock up all enemies hit by, dealing constant physical damage. After using the ability, Mayros will be in Scythe Stance. |leveling = Physical Damage |cooldown = |cost = None |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} }} Mayros will throw his Scythe in front of him. The Scythe will rotate while the Orb is in the middle of the rotation, it will deal constant magic damage and Mayros can re-activate his ability to teleport himself to the Scythe position, silencing all foes in the near of the location where he teleports. |leveling = Magic Damage: Silence Duration: 0.5/1/1.5/2 seconds |cooldown = |duration = 0.5/1/1.5/2 seconds |cost = 100/140/160/180/200 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Mayros will after 0.5 seconds casting, overload his right hand with the orb in it, holding the fist to the ground in front of Mayros and he will create a AoE (Area of Effect) wich will stand 5 seconds at the target location. All skills from enemies, wether Skillshot, AoE or anything else, wich go through or at the position, will be absorbed into "Dark Path". 20%/30%/40%/50% of the damage absorbed will be dealt as magic damage in a 500 range around "Dark Path" to enemies and will curse them each second by 4 seconds by 1%/2%/3%/4%/5% magic damage from the absorbed skills from "Dark Path". If Mayros stays inside "Dark Path", he will be healed by 10%/20%/30%/40%/50% by the damage done. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100/140/160/180/200 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} }} Mayros will send a wave in a cone and if a enemy unit gets hit by, it will get immediately damaged by magic damage on impact. If multiple enemies stand at a point where the wave hits them, the first who stays nearest at the wave will be damaged. Every other in the near or behind will not be damaged. Still, when enemies are like 200-300 range away from each other, the wave will affect them. (If a enemy stays directly in front of Mayros, the wave will not go further. Same concept as Miss Fortune's Ultimate kinda) |leveling = Magic Damage: |cooldown = |cost = 90/110/130/150/170 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} If used while in Scythe Stance, Mayros will send a wave in a cone and if a enemy unit gets hit by, it will get immediately damaged by constant magical damage on impact. If multiple enemies stand at a point where the wave hits them, the first who stays nearest at the wave will be damaged and the enemy plus near standing enemies in a 200-300 range around have their armor and magic resist lowered. (If a enemy stays directly in front of Mayros, the wave will not go further.) After using the ability, Mayros will be in Orb Stance. |leveling = Magic Damage: Armor and Magic Resistance reduction: 5/10/15/20/25 |cooldown = |cost = None |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} }} Mayros will select a target in a 1200 range. If Mayros selects it, he will be immediately invulnerable, immune to damage or CC, he leaps as a black cloud to the enemy target and will deal magical damage on impact to the target. ALL enemies who are between the target and Mayros, will get also damaged by half of the damage done to the first target. The manifestation of damaging all enemies between Mayros and the selected target, will show a giant black magic Scythe above the enemies and it will slash them and deal damage when Mayros arrives at the selected target. |leveling = Magic Damage: /s |cooldown = 130/110/90 |cost = 100/200/300 |costtype = mana |range = 1200 }} Prologue: "I feel emptyness in me, but still.. I cannot forget what my father did to me and my mother. The Orb I touched is now bound to me, nothing could ever take it away from me. I throwed it away, I kicked it in the air and I buried it into the ground. I smashed my scythe in it, gave a abominable beast to eat it and everytime it comes back to me. It drains my life, my will. But I will never let it consume me. Terrible things happened to me and this thing won't end my life while I am underway to take revenge for my mother. But still, I fail at every try. I can't get away from the Shadow Isles and it seems I will never get out of this hell. Why don't I end it and kill myself? I won't get this curse off of me.. but maybe I will get a way out? ... No way out, not with a ship, not with my will... nothing. This Orb is my damnation. I will jump straight into the water and die on the ground of the sea... this life has no meaning to me if I can't take revenge for my mother... ... W-What the? Where am I? Why am I still alive? How is this possible? The Orb is still bound to me and now I am undead. Well, then I'll have my way on the ground of the sea, to take revenge upon King Jarvan Lightshield the third, my father." Lore: "Noone knew anything about Mayros. Mayros was amongst the civilization and from the folk of Demacia - like he was abandoned from his Father - lost and forgotten. Mayros' Mother was one of the Servants of Demacia's King Jarvan Lightshield the Third, but she was sent to Exile with her Baby. Without the Protection of Demacia and the Militia within, Mayros and his Mother lived through Pain and Sorrow. Trembling day by day to search for food, his beloved Mother gave him everything, even what his Mother should have eaten. But then they have found a village near Noxus and his Mother kept the secret of being born in Demacia, only to find help for her Son. The Villagers were friendly and saw how hard it was for them, so they took advantage and built for her and her Son a house. After several years, Mayros growed up and was almost eleven years old, his Mother teached him everything about being a strong and honorful Man. Mayros already helped the Villagers with a Scythe he had, to harvesting the fields. Mayros was fourteen years old and his Mother was sick. The doctor in the Village couldnt explain why, but he knew that Mayros Mother was close to die. While Mayros' eyes were filled with tears, his Mother told him the truth about everything. As if Mayros wasnt enough sad and depressive, he was told that his Father, a so called "strong and honorful Man" abandoned him and his Mother, only because Mayros was born. Everything in him went outside and he cried like the day of judgement would arrive. With the last life inside of his Mother, she told him that she has a friend at the docks who sails to Demacia, his birthplace, to meet his new home by his Father. Mayros Mother died and he left her, to seek Revenge on the person who did this to him. As Mayros went aboard. he was sure to kill his Father for everything what he did to his Mother and him. After three months they arrived Freljord. Then they began from Freljord to sail to Demacia. After one Month, a storm came across the sea and everyone onboard went crazy, praying for their lifes. Only Mayros was silent and calm. The high waves whiped the Ship and the Ship felt down on the ground of the sea. Mayros went unconscious. Mayros woke up and found himself at a strange place. He knew that it wasnt Freljord, he wasnt even sure if he's at Valoran. It was truly a unknown place, full of black Tree's, strange insects and a very dark atmosphere. Is this the place from which the Villagers was telling at their campfire? Is this Shadow Isles? With small steps, sneaking from bush to bush, he tried to find a higher place to see where he is, if it is a island or not. On his way to a Mountain, Mayros found a skeleton from a fighter, his armor was golden yellow with blue insignia. Next to the corpse there was a spear. Mayros took it to defend himself and went further. As he arrived the foot of the Mountain, he saw a cave and asked himself if it's a safe place to wait till the sun arrives. But as he set a step forward, a Beast showed up from the woods and chased Mayros. Mayros had no other choice than to go into the cave. Dumb enough, the head of the Beast got stuck in the cave and tried to eat Mayros. Mayros took his spear and hit the Beast in his throat and he died. The problem was, the cave was now closed because of the dead corpse of the Beast. So Mayros decided to go further in the cave to search for a other entrance. After some minutes, there was a big room with beautiful blue and purple stones wich shivers stronger than Mayros' eyes in this moment. In the middle of this big room, there was a Black Orb. The more Mayros was closer to the Orb, the louder the whispers are in his head. As Mayros was holding the Black Orb in his right hand, a strong black energy shouted from it's hand and occupied his whole body, Mayros went again unconscious. He woke up and the power he felt inside of him was enormous. Mayros went to the entrance with the Beast's dead body blocking and with one whip of his hand, he completely decomposed the Beast's body till only the bones were left. Mayros took one of the big rib and combined it with his Spear and created a Scythe, as he was used to it for a long time at the Village near Noxus. Then Mayros ran to the coast of Shadow Isles, he did built a boat from the trees and sailed in the direction where his instincts told him. As he was close about to leave the shadow isles, the Black Orb created a gravity field and didnt wanted to leave Mayros the Shadow Isles. Trying to get off the Orb from his Body, he couldnt, so he waited. Mayros, stuck at the Island, lived for another ten years on the island, being 25 years old, his Will was still powerful as about ten years ago, but he was sure that he will never get alive out. He came to the conclusion that his live has no meaning anymore and so he jumped into the sea, laying at the ground and waiting for his last breath and Mayros' eyelids went down. But then.. Mayros woke up, the Black Orb still absorbing his life and Mayros saw that his soul will no longer rest in peace, until his Will is broken by taking Revenge. Mayros stood up from the ground of the sea and walked on the ground in the direction where his insticts told him. Another five years past away and his flesh on his bones went off. Walking on the ground of the sea to Valoran. He was now only half Skeleton and half Dark Magic, His face under his clothes was already gone behind the Darkness of the Orb. Mayros arrived a new continent, Valoran. He does not know where he actually was, but he was for the first time since his childhood, happy. Happy, to set a step forward. On his head, there was still some hairs wich are longer than Mayros Body was. He had an idea. He did cut off his hair, made them to a tight rope and had bound it on his Scythe staff. The Orb prefered the body of Mayros, but for more, everything what has life in it from Mayros. So Mayros found a new way of living, while his Orb is floating over the Scythe bound by the hair. For his Mother, his Soul and his Life, Mayros will take Revenge on his Father." Appearence http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=778124&d=1378902184 Quotes: Selecting on Champion Selection: *"Revenge is mine!" Ingame - Emotes: 1. Mayros lifts his right hand where his Orb is and tries to push up the Orb from him away, but the Orb will fall down on his hand back. 2. Mayros throws the Black Orb above the Scythe and from his hand it begins a shadow flame and he says "Can you stand a chance?" 3. Mayros throws his Scythe in the air, while it's floating around him, Mayros uses his Orb and dances the S-A-F-E-T-Y dance, while his orb flies around his body like a planet goes around the sun. (Gravity). At the end of his dance, his Scythe will smash down with the sharpen blade next to him in the ground, and Mayros shrieks for a moment. 4. Mayros says "Do you love irony as same as I do? Ha.. ha.. ha.." Ingame - Walking: *This reminds me on old dark days *Even death will not allow me to rest *Is this the reality? *May I have a piece from your body? *Don't face me like a stranger. Ingame - Attacking: *I can feel your heartbeat *Is this a second heartbeat? *Let me check your pulse! Ingame - Death *Mayros will upon death, be vanished and only his cloth and his Scythe will stay at the ground. Ingame - Easter Bug *If Mayros stands in front of a enemy Jarvan, he will say "You're the reason why my Mother died and I got cursed. Die in Hell!" additionaly, Jarvan can answer "For the King, I will not allow you to claim any rights!" Category:Custom champions